Scarz
by neverendinglove09
Summary: [Sequel to xxpiratesxx story lost memories] 5 years later. Bellas in Maine with her new sisters Lucy, Dominic, and the beloved Lizzie, although Bella is somewht healed though, her scars never left her pretty little arms.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here it is the story; this is actually going to be co-authored by my friend Donyel or XxPiratesxX, because it was originally her plot line and me Foreverinlove17 who is the author of the fan fic Forgiveness. We have changed some parts of the story and don't be shocked the Bella and Edward might seem a little occ sometimes. It is just necessary and well is going to happen. Anyway enjoy reading the story. It would probably be better if you read the story before this named Lost Memories. I know this author's note is rather lengthy and confusing but still had to do it. Enjoy reading and review if you please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon characters they are stephenie Meyer's come to think of it I don't even own this plot it belongs to donyel.. Poor me not owning anything.**

**(A little note added in by Donyel. you have to read Lost Memories by me to actually understand this)**

Five Years Later:

I sat on the side of my bed as I heard a huge crashing sound. I heard Lucy screaming unnecessarily loud at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh that brat is going to get it. Dominic you better be hiding in a good place because when I find you." She didn't even bother to finish her sentence instead she let out low growl to show how serious her threat was.

Before I knew what was happening Lizzie flew into my room "Bella you have to help Dominic find a hiding spot. Lucy is on a rampage."

"Why does it even matter Lucy is just going to find her anyways and personally I do not want to get in between a vampire who controls fire, and a vampire who can move things with her while they are fighting." I shook the idea out of my head. "I would rather go kiss one of my enemies."

"No you would rather go kiss Ed…"

My eyes flashed white, and Lizzie backed away in fear. I took a deep breathe, closed my eyes, and waited for the anger to pass. "Sorry," I murmured after I was sure my eyes had turned back to their normal topaz color. "I didn't mean to scare you Lizzie. I love you like a sister and I would never hurt you, it is just I don't like talking about Edward it is obvious things weren't mean tot be." Hurt and pain were evident in my voice, but I turned away from her, not wanting her to see the expressions play out on my face.

"No you shouldn't be apologizing I should be. I am sorry I know how you are still really sensitive about him Bella."

I heard another large crashing noise. This was really starting to annoy me. I got off the edge of the bed and decided to go break up Dominic's and Lucy's fight before some piece of furniture I actually liked was deemed collateral damage. Lucy's voice was obnoxiously loud as I made my way down the stairs.

"How dare you burn all my clothes? Do you know how much I spent on those things? Some of those things were priceless and now they are ruined."

I heard Dominic chuckle as a vase came flying towards her head. I sighed mentally, that was one of the good vases too. Dominic's laughter enraged Lucy more and she reached over and picked up my new stereo.

"No," I tired to jump in front of Dominic and to catch and save my newly purchased item, but instead it met the side of my face. The metal shattered as it reached my marble skin. A look of fear spread across both girls face. I was so angry I couldn't control it. My eyes turned white like snow and before I could even register it Dominic and Lucy went flying into separate corners of the room.

"You guys are so immature. Can't you get along for more than twenty minutes?" My voice was harsh and low. I looked at both girls wanting an answer. They looked away not wanting to anger the monster inside of me more. I sighed slightly and let them slide down to the bottom of the walls.

"Bella you really have to control you anger better."

"I know Lucy," I snapped. I instantly felt bad for my behavior; I was the one acting like a child now. "I am going to go for a run."

I ran back upstairs and changed into more comfortable clothes; I pulled my chocolate brown hair into a messy bun and pulled on my favorite shoes. I ran downstairs with my head down avoiding their gazes.

"Are you going to be back in time for school?" Lizzie asked she was probably concerned about my well being and whether or not she was going to have to suffer through being hit on by human boys all by herself.

"Yah, I just need time to clear my mind." I picked my I pod up off the coffee table and headed towards the door. I turned the music up to the point where I could feel slight pain in my sensitive ears from the volume. I loved the pain it inflicted on my body. The thought of how I use to release my anger came back to mind and I looked down at my arm. Even as a vampire some of the marks didn't leave me, the scars stood out against my perfect milky white skin. Sometimes I wished I could just do it one more time. Sometimes I wished I could just feel the cool blade grazing across my skin, and the red liquid flowing freely from my veins. Sometimes I just wish I could feel the utter control over the pain I was inflicting on myself was such a wonderful feeling.

I stopped thinking about things I couldn't do anymore and started to focus on my running. I wanted take my time and let my mind sort things out. I don't know how long I ran, I just ran and before I knew it, it was already six thirty.

Shit I was going to be late. I picked up my pace to my natural speed and made it back to the house in minutes. A look of relief crossed over everyone's face as I stopped through the front door. I walked right past them and up to my room for my daily shower.

The warm water soothed my cold skin. I quickly washed my hair and go out, not need to linger doing something I didn't even have to do. I blow dried my hair pen straight and pulled it up into a high ponytail, leaving my bangs to hang over my eyes. I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and put on a deep red sweater that contrasted nicely with my skin. For makeup I applied a simple layer of mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss. I slipped on my jet black ballet flats and grabbed my bag as I headed towards the front door. All three girls were already downstairs waiting on me.

They all looked beautiful as always. Dominic's curly, dark, brown hair was thrown up into a messy bun while random curls were left loose and flowed freely around her face. She was wearing a brown short sleeved polo and a pair of khakis.

Lucy looked like most guys dreams. Her long blonde hair was curled slightly and was being held back by a sheer polka dot scarf. She was wearing a pair of white pants and blue black and pink polka dotted shirt that matched her scarf perfectly.

I looked over to Lizzie who like me didn't care much about her appearance. She was wearing a pair of dark blue, almost black, skinny jeans with a long sleeved pale yellow shirt. She was wearing her favorite pair of wedges that I had bought her for her birthday. Her hair was simple, down and pen straight.

Even though I myself was a vampire I still couldn't believe that I was actually that beautiful. Lucy left the foyer and came back with two keys in her hand.

"Seeing as how you like to drive, Bella you pick. Cadillac? Or Mercedes?"

I rolled my eyes at how Lucy always liked to play these little games. I had attempted many, many times to try and get them to understand that teenagers who were inhumanely beautiful, wore expensive clothes, and drove expensive cars did not mix well with the human race, but their standards were to high and they refused to back down.

"Hurry up Bella we have to go pick up Zac before we can go."

I reached up and picked the keys to the Cadillac. I liked the sway the car sounded better. Lucy's eyes gleamed signaling she really wouldn't have been too happy if I did pick the Mercedes.

I headed towards the door and the others follow. I still didn't get why we had to go to school but Dominic and Lucy had insisted. Which was rare because those too never agreed on anything.

I unlocked the car and got in the drivers seat. I loved to drive, it was fast pace, it was an add reline rush, but most of all I was in control. Lizzie slid into the passenger's seat as I fired up the car.

I heard Dominic groan slightly and began to murmur about having to share the backseat with Lucy and Zach.

I tiled my head back slightly and let out a round of laughter. Lucy looked as if she was trying to think of someway to make Dominic pay about her comments, but then decided against it. We couldn't have been in the car for than a few minutes and they already were starting to bicker.

Lucy's cell phone began to ring. The ringer was overly loud and annoying. Lizzie and Dominic scrunched their aces at the pain, but I smiled it was a good feeling. I decided to tune out Lucy's voice. I didn't want to intrude in on her phone conversations. I heard Lucy's phone snap shut and when I took a glance at her in the review mirror she seemed to be pouting.

Lizzie turned around in her seat to look at Lucy. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"Nothing," Lucy replied staring out the window trying to avoid Lizzie's gazes.

"Really because I am pretty sure something is wrong." She raised her eyes brow in suspicion.

"Zach called he doesn't a ride"

I looked in the review mirror to see her eyes flash sad for a moment, she was sad that he wasn't near her.

I whipped the car around in the opposite direction of Zac's house sped towards the school. I looked own at the navigation for a moment to make sure I didn't miss the turn when I felt Lizzie's hands jerking the steering wheel in a different direction.

I looked up at her incredulously, was she questioning my driving skills. She pointed to wards the road and a silver Volvo with dark tinted windows passed us on the right and I could have sworn I heard an angelic voice saying "stupid human drivers."

Lizzie lightly tapped my shoulder. "Are you okay Bella? Maybe I should drive; I have never seen you almost crash."

"No, I am sorry I was just concentrating on the navigation system for too long."

At my words I received three very skeptical stars from the people I called my family.

I gently brushed Lizzie's hand off the steering wheel and resumed my normal speed. In no time we pulled into the school's parking lot my mind went crazy when I saw the silver Volvo again. I closed my eyes to take a deep breathe and his face seemed appeared beneath my eye lids.

What if it was him? Should I take him back now?

I growled at myself, angered by the fact that I was even considering him apart of my life anymore.

I walked quickly to the office building. The school was small yet comforting. There wasn't a large student population which meant that we were going to be center stage today, I groaned at the fact, my lips were turning down into a frown.

Lucy wasn't happy with my expression so she quickly elbowed me and pointed to her face aiming at the dazzling smile set upon her lips.

I put on the best cheesy smile as possible. I walked into the office first and everyone quickly followed. I was the youngest in our family in vampire years and human but the trust and loyalty my family had in me was undying.

I walked up to the secretary, my cheesy smile still plastered upon my face and told her who we were and our names. A usual she was dazzled at first but quickly gained her composure and started tapping her foot and running her hand through the ends of her chestnut brown hair. I assumed they were nervous habits that usually helped her calm her nerves, but in our presence they weren't doing anything.

I heard her heart flutter and her breathe catch in her chest as all four of us thanked her and smiled all at the same time.

Dominic could barely contain her laughter as we walked out of the small building. When we finally were outside she began to laugh so hard she had to put her hands on her knees to keep herself from falling over.

Lizzie and I were shooting her daggers because she was starting to draw a crowd. Her laughter stopped quickly when she saw Lizzie and mine's expression. This however made Lucy giggle and she received a look as well.

We stood around for a couple of minutes comparing schedules. We discovered we were all in the same lunch block and Lucy and Dominic had chemistry and women's chorus together. The look Dominic's face when she found out she would have to sing was one of torture and frustration. Lucy seemed content enough and grabbed Dominic's arm and started pulling her towards chorus, which she had already nicknamed Hades.

It turned out that Lizzie was in my pre- calculus and gym class which was great because I would be so bored I needed a complain in both.

As Lizzie and I continued to try and find out gym class I felt like it was the parting of the Red Sea. People backed against their lockers and left a small path for Lizzie and me to walk through. With every motion their eyes watched, analyzing our every move. Lizzie like myself was embarrassed in all the attention and continued to stare forward at nothing, avoiding looking someone in the face. I however tilted my headed down towards the ground starring at the patters squares on the floor. I glanced up quickly to see a short haired, pale girl dance around the corner and down a hallway. My mind immediately jumped to the conclusion and assumed it was Alice. I spent the rest of the walk to the gym trying to convince myself that the Volvo, the voice, and the short haired, graceful girl were all huge coincidences. Unfortunately my theory was mashed to pieces as Lizzie opened the door to the gym.

**A/N: SO what did you think hoped you like it, donyel will be writing the next chapter and it is my turn to sit back and add in random influences? Always pictures of all characters minus Bella and the Cullens are in our profile so go check them out. Thanks for reading, review if you please. Peace. **

**Dude, Sasha how dare you... I had to add something in didn't I? PEACE OUT HOMIE! oh yeah I'm Gangsta xxDonyelxx**


	2. Please don't kill Dominic

**A/N: The newest chapter of Scarz is here, btw I changed the name cause MY MAINE MAN wasn't a good title.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dominic, Lizzie, And Lucy, and Zac, ohh! and unlike Sasha I do own the plot.**

As soon as we entered the gym, two pairs of golden eyes met mine. "Damnit she is here." Rosalie hissed under her breath to Emmett, but Emmett was to confused to notice what his wife was saying. Rosalie noticed the dimwitted expression that played across Emmetts face, and she punched his shoulder lightly. "Emmett." She whispered, but he never broke eye contact with me.

"Err. Hi." I muttered sheepshly. Rosalie shot me an angry glare. "What the hell are you doing in highschool?" Well, atleast she broke the ice. It was obvious she didn't want an answer, she was making a point that I didn't belong. I grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her into the gym locker room.

"Who are they?" She questioned me once we were saftley in the locker rooms. I let out a unecessary groan. "Cullens." I whispered softly. Lizzies face tightened at this. "And let me guess, that bratty blonde was Rosalie?" Good Guess. I nodded my head slowly. "Just don't let her catch you saying that." Lizzie let out a soft chuckle. "As if she could hurt me." True. Lizzie did have a useful girft when it came to fighting.

We quickly found our gym lockers; which were surrounded by girls with envious stares; and we threw on our gym shirt and our shorts. Arm and arm we marched out of the changing room;into the gym. "I hate gym." Lizzie muttered to me. I nodded. "Me too." We continued marching towards the gym teacher Mrs. Pollard.

Mrs. Pollard was a tall, lean old woman with grey boy hair and glasses. She was wearing sweats in the spring/almost summer. She had a annoyed look on her face as Lizzie and I approched her. "You're late." She scolded us, waving her finger in our direction. I heard a soft, ugly laughter from the back. Rosalie. "Sorry Mrs. Pollard, we were having trouble finding our stuff, especially since that blonde Rose girl wouldn't help us." Lizzie said, in her most sincere voice. Mrs. Pollard turned to face Rosalie now. "Rosalie, I suggest from now on, you help the new students, instead of making our whole class wait for them." Than she motioned at Rosalie, Lizzie, and I and opened her mouth to speak. "You all get an extra mile on running today."

Rosalie returned to her spot, huffing and mumbling about how she was a sweet little victim. Yeah right.

I let out a long, annoyed sigh. "two miles of running the track. Yeah right, that thing is huge." I mummbled to Lizzie, she shrugged. "Good thing we're fast runners." She winked at me. "Lizzie, I told you we had to act slow. Unlike last time." I eyed her. "How was I supposed to know its 'physically impossible' for someone to run a mile in under two minutes?"

All the girls in our gym classroom lined up at the place we were supposed to start. "Say, 5 minutes for each mile?" She whispered, I nodded my head as the teacher began talking.

"Gholsons each have two miles, Hale has two miles, Haltermen 1,.." She continued reminding us how many laps we had. _just get on with it_. Finally the list was over, and we began running.

Lizzie and I were half way through the first mile, when the wind really picked up. Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks and stiffened. Hey eyes turned a midnight shad of black and she had a hungry look plastered on her face. "Lizzie?" I cooed her. She stopped breathing all together. "I haven't hunted in a few days." She admitted. Not good at all. I grabbed Lizzies arms and motioned her to the school entrance. "Run to the car, and don't breathe. I'll be there in a second." I ordered her, she nodded and started running.

I ran into the hallway, and gathered mine, and Lizzies things from our lockers. On my way to the front door i swiped out my cell phone. I needed to leave a message with Lucy, so se knew better than to go after everyone if she found out our baby was missing.

"Hey! you've reached Lucy. whispers shut up Zac. well sorry but I'm not here, I'm probally spending time with Zac. Well leave me a message if you want me to call you back." BEEP

"Lucy, Liz hasn't hunted in a few days, so we skipped. Get Zac to drive you and Dominic home. Bye" I whispered quickly, so the woman behind the desk would stop staring at me. But her eyes wouldn't leave mine, If there was ever a time to have Lucy's power, it's now. I heard a petrified voice whisper to me from outside. Lizzie, how could I've forgotten about her? I sped out of the school to our Cadillac. "Sorry Liz." I apologized once she shot me an angry glare. Her face loosened up. "I'm sorry too, it was so stupid of me to not go hunting in so long." So long, I thought she said a couple od days. I stared at her through the corner of my eye. "How long is so long?" Lizzie gave me a sheepish grin. "A week." She mummbled sweetly. "Damnit Lizzie, a week." I shouted. "How could you do that, that was so stupid." Lizzies face went from apologetic to shocked. Mine held the same position. I have never, never in the four years we've been together yelled, or raised my voice at Lizzie.

Lizzie gave me a sad expression, and I could tell if she could, she'd be crying so hard. "I..I..I'm Sorry Bella. Please don't hate me." She whispered. I smiled at her, and put one hand on her shoulder. " Liz, I could never hate you, so you messed up, I slip up all the time." I reassured her, she calmed down as she rested her head on the seal of the window. "Thank you for getting me out of there." She whispered. I nodded. "I love you Liz, I'm not going to let you kill our gym class; making us move away from your birth place." Than, for humor I added in. "Plus, if we moved away from Zac, Lucy would surely kill us."

Our car came to a stop once we reached the forest. "Let's go." I motioned Lizzie out of the door. A herd of deers scent came passing our way, and in the blink of an eye, Lizzie was off.

**umm okay, I get to uncomftorable writing hunting scenes, so I'll let you imagine. after all, imagination is the biggest part of you you'll need in the future. That's what my short bus; driver tells me.**

"That was rather interesting." I commented once we jumped back into the car. Lizzie burst out in a fit of laughter. "Rather interesting? Bella, the Deer bit you so you shoved it to the edge of the forest." Okay, so maybe it wasn't that nice. "Well, it made me mad, trying to bit me, that's my job." I complained. Lizzie rolled her eyes as she eyed the steering wheel. "Liz, do you want to drive?" She shook her head. "I prefer the Mercedes thank you." I rolled my eyes. No matter how much Lizzie and I had in common, we would never agree on a car; That's why we bought two.

After a while of silence, Lizzie grabbed her Ipod out of her jacket, and put it in that speaker device for Ipods that Lucy begged to buy. Her songs quickly filled the atmosphere, cheering us both up.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

By time half the song was over, we were safetly in the driveway of our house. Lizzie quickly jumped out and rushed inside. I took my sweet time walking up to our door, even if it was really far away.

Once I entered the house, I was ambushed by Lucy. She had a fake smile plastered on her face. "Please don't kill Dominic." I started to get impatient, why would Lucy stick up for Dominic? "What did she do?" She better not have broken my stero. Lucy gave an sly look. "I thought you knew." She said in a confused tone. She than smacked her forehead lightly. "Never mind." What is going on? Lucy started to walk to her room, i grabbed her arm with so much force, a humans arm would snap off. Lucy had a look of shcok on her face. "Lucy Gholson you tell me what is going on NOW." I harshley shouted. Lucy took my hand off her arm and gave a horrified look. "Lizzies right, you are different."

I shook off the feeling I had as I walked up into my room. What I saw horrified me. All, I mean ALL my things were now ashes, my room was completely bare. The anger inside me kept flicking back until I was positive my eyes were whiter than my skin.

I slammed my door shut as I sat onto the floor. A light tapping came from my door. "Bella, are you okay?" Lizzies small fearful voice called. I took a deep breath. "Lizzie, unless you want to die, I'd back away from the door. NOW." I heard her light foot steps walk into her room as she let out a whimper.

I tried to get calm after Lizzie left, I would not hurt any of them. I had to keep reminding myself everytime the white got worse. Finally, my eyes where a dark shade of black, but no longer white. I steadied myself up as I walked to the door. I walked down the stairs and saw Lucy and Lizzie sitting on the couch, with a fearful Dominic sitting on Lizzies lap. Once my foot steps were hearable, they all looked in my direction.

Dominic gave me a horrified look. "Bella, I'm so so so sorry. I couldn't control it, it was like someone was controling my power." She apologized numerous times. I gave her a small smile. "It's find Nicci." I was no longer mad, I was curious. Who would want to make me so mad at Dominic, I'd kill her?

**A/n: Well thats it chicas! Now it's Sashas turn again, and I get to sit back, and work on my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello you guys, sorry I know it was my turn to write but I have been a mighty busy person. It wasn't even until today when I got a review from someone on my other story from someone asking about this story did I realize how long it truly had been since Donyel updated. So, I am here lol :). Updating away for you all, review if you please and enjoy reading. P.S. sorry about bad spelling and grammar I didn't reread I just posted. I still have a Forgiveness chapter to type. **

**Disclaimer: Start rant: I don't own anything, honestly, even this plot isn't mine. Okay well maybe this part of the speech is mine, and these words in these sentences are mine but other than that nothing. Donyel owns all new characters and semi plot and Stephenie Meyer well she just owns everything. :) End rant. **

**Chapter 3:**

The question continued to run itself through my mind, over and over again like a repeating record. Who would want to make me so mad at Dominic I would want to kill her? It really didn't make any sense; I was probably over analyzing the situation. She just lost control that was it. She lost control and I have nothing else to worry about.

I attempted to put my doubts in worries in the back of my mind as I lay in my bathtub soaking up the sunlight from the windows, and the warmth of the water against my cool skin. I was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

My thoughts stranded back to yesterday and the fear in my families' eyes. They had all been scared of me, no scared wasn't right they were terrified of me. I felt horror take over my emotions, did they really think I had such little control that I would hurt one of them. I would never hurt them. I love them. They meant the world to me. They helped me when I was down, when I felt like I could go on no longer.

I let out a frustrated sigh. This relaxing bath was suppose to help relax me and let me unwind but if anything it was causing me to be more anxious. The silence of the room was giving my mind time to wander with ridiculous notions and thoughts.

I carefully stood out of the bathtub, and the warmth the water once made me feel left quickly. I grabbed the closest towel to me and wrapped it around my body. Looking over at the clock I realized I only had an hour left to get ready. Getting ready never took me long if I decided to go vampire speed, but this morning I wanted to take my time. I wanted to think things through. I didn't want to go back to school, nor did I think it was the safest thing to do with Lizzie's recent incident yesterday, but the others insisted. They all wanted to go back; they all wanted to see the Cullens.

I not wanting to argue didn't disagree. I wasn't going to lie to them. I did want to see Edward. I wanted to see what he had been up to. I wanted to see if he felt the pain in his chest every time someone muttered my name. I walked out of the bathroom to discover myself in Lucy's room. I walked over to her closest, knowing that she wouldn't mind if I borrowed some of her clothes until I got to the mall. Hell if anything she was probably ecstatic, she always did say I needed a new sense of style.

I thanked the lord that I had washed some of my unmentionables earlier and due to my laziness they remained in the drier all day. I grabbed all the necessities and decided upon a tan pair of jeans, with a white button down shirt and a black v neck sweater thrown over the top. I didn't even want to do my hair, but knew that all hell would break loose if I went downstairs and it was a dripping mess. I blew drew my hair as quickly as possible and ran a brush through it. As soon as I figured it was acceptable in Lucy turns I headed down the steps.

I heard Lucy shush the other two as I approached. "Hey you guys ready to go?"

"Yup," They all replied in unison. Things seemed a little off, no not a little off; very off those three were up to something.

"Are we picking up Zach today?"

"No, he isn't coming to school today. He needed to go hunting after Lizzie's scare yesterday it made him remember that he hadn't gone in a little while either." Lizzie looked away embarrassed and I rolled my eyes at Lucy; sometimes she was just too honest for her own good.

We all stood around for a moment wondering what to say when Dominic broke the ice. "Well come on now, we better get going we are don't want to be late." All three of us grunted and replies and headed outside to the cars.

"Dominic would you mind driving today I really don't feel like it." All of there faces nearly dropped to the ground in shock. Dominic was the first one to recover.

"Sure, if that is what you want." They all looked at as if they were waiting for something.

"This isn't a joke you guys. I just don't feel like driving. Now stop staring at me and get in the car." They all eagerly complied and before we knew it we were speeding off towards the school.

Dominic's driving was smooth and easy. She did however, have her bits of road rage, when people actually drove the speed limit. We reached the school quickly and I already saw Edward's Volvo sitting in the parking lot. I breathed deeply of all the things I stressed out over last night, the issue of the Cullens being here sat on the back burner, well that was until I saw the car.

I still had hopes though, even with the Volvo being present, that maybe it was just Rosalie and Emmett that maybe they were trying thing on their own for a little bit. I knew it was a false hope, that I was just avoiding the inevitable of seeing them all again. I had heard Alice the other day had I and where Alice is Jasper, and what were the chances of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice living all together without Esme, Carlisle and Edward. My chances weren't very high and I was just going to have to accept that fact.

My mind flashed back to my not so friendly meeting with Rosalie and Emmett and the gym when I remembered the gym teacher was most likely going to have mine and Lizzie's head and extra laps were going to be in order. One thing is for sure, I may have been a vampire but that didn't change the fact that I detested gym.

I climbed out of the car with Lizzie flanked on my right and Dominic flanked on my left, Lucy was standing next to Dominic's left and was talking animatedly about this new type of makeup that was made for people with pale complexions.

Unfortunately for Lizzie and I the stares still didn't seem to have gone down any and once again every time we walked down the hallway, the students spread out and gave us a runway. The floor and its 23 tile pattern and I were becoming very close friends.

Classes passed by in a heartbeat and I went to find the others to walk in the cafeteria wit them. One thing is for sure, no matter how many times people would tell me I am beautiful or pretty, or I should be a model. I hated being the center of attention and walking in the cafeteria by myself was sure to attract some type of attention.

I found Dominic and Lizzie easily but Lucy seemed to be more elusive. After searching for a good five minutes we all decided that she was probably already in the cafeteria and saving a table for us.

As we entered the cafeteria I saw two things that made my dead heart flutter. One, Edward Cullen was sitting in the far right hand corner of the cafeteria with all of his family surrounding him, and two Lucy was sitting next to him whispering something, that I couldn't hear into his ear.

**A.N: Short yes I know, But I am sure Donyel can right you guys a better chapter than I can at this current state in time and by the time she updates, hopefully I will have a better grasp on the situation I am in right now and be bale to update more frequently. Thanks again you guys, review if you please. Peace. **

**Sincerely, Sasha aka Foreverinlove17.**


	4. The reunion

**Okay so, heres the next chappie, I bet its not what you were expecting **

I blinked to make sure it was true. There, true enough Lucy was sitting, whispering in Edwards ear, and there I was, gasping for breath only a short distance away.

Dominic, unsure about what was going on placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella are you okay?" I started to take deep breaths in, as I pointed at Edward.

Lizzie gasped, knowing it was Edward. "Why is Lucy with Edward?" She asked me, and I sent her a, what the crap? Look. "Oh, sorry." She muttered as she looked down.

"Well, let's just go up there." A voice from behind us called, and it sounded very annoyed.

I turned my head and saw Zac standing behind me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to hide the smile about to form on my face.

"Got back from hunting early." He replied, never taking his gaze off of Lucy and Edward. I nodded, and put my arm through his.

"Lead the way." Lizzie added as she stared at Zac.

We were about a foot away (still unnoticed) when Lucy decided to interrupt. "Lucy?" She asked, arching her black/brown eyebrow.

Lucy lifted her head up, and saw me. "Bella…. I can." But she stopped when she saw Zac. "ZAC!" She shrieked, jumping up and hugging him.

I pulled them apart as I stared at Lucy. "_What_ do you think you're doing?" I hissed as I grabbed her wrist.

Lucy stared at me in terror, before whispering, "Bella, we have an audience."

I stared at the ENTIRE lunchroom, and found everyone staring at me, including the Cullens. "And I care why?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

We all stood there in awkward silence, before Emmett broke the silence. "So, you know each other?" He asked curiously, I scowled at Lucy before staring at Emmett and smiling.

"Yes, Luc and I are best friends." Emmett let out a low whistle, before patting Edwards chest once.

"Good going bro." He teased as he got up to dump his tray.

Edward stared at Lucy, than to me, than to me, and restarted the process. I leaned down and stared at his face. "Take a picture, it will last _much_ longer." I smiled, than pulled myself back up, and brushed off my imaginary shirt lint.

"Luc." I clinked my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "I think that since, you already got your reunion party, you should go talk to Zac." I pointed at his pained expression face. She nodded, than gave me an apologetic look, before shooing everyone off, including herself and Zac.

"So how's my vampire family doing?" I asked smugly, sitting on the edge of the table.

"Bella." Edward whispered, like he wasn't sure if it was true or not. I ignored him, by staring at Alice's giddy face.

"'Ello Alice." I greeted. She smiled.

"BELLA!" She shrieked, and than shot up to hug me.

Once she let me out of her grip, I saw Rosalie scowl. "How was detention?" I asked, stifling my laughter. Rosalie growled.

"Bella, we got over you, Edward moved on, we ALL did. No one cared you were gone, not me, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carisle, or Edward. We moved on, and didn't weep an imaginary tear as we did." Everyone stared at her in awe, or shock.

I started to laugh hysterics. "You think that I'm over here because I _care_ about what you did after you left?" That sent me into more laughter. "Sweetie, I'm over here, to tell you that if you mess with my family, Lucy included, you're dead vampires."

I slid my bottom off the table as I took off in my families direction, not showing a sign of emotion, but underneath it all, what Rosalie said hurt. Did they even care about me?

I nodded at Lucy, a sign that I was leaving, and headed towards the walked direction, I turned my Ipod on as I started to run into the park.

The wind beating my hair against my face felt refreshing as I continued to run.

Usually, running helped me relinquish my pain, so I could hold up my barrier of tough girl at home, but it did nothing for me at the moment.

I slid down behind a bench as I began to tearless sob. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I have just stayed in Phoenix when I had the chance? I would have never met Edward, and my life would have been better. I would have died the first time I tried to kill myself, and I'd have been happier.

I heard wind rustle from behind me, and felt someone watching me.

"Did you really feel that way?" I asked, I was one hundred percent sure it was Edward.

"Bella, heavens no." He sat next to me, and stared at my hair, which was shielding my face. "When you left, I swear I was a wreck. I couldn't look at my family with out looking guilty, I couldn't do anything without feeling guilty with all the pain I caused you."

I turned my head, and stared at his beautiful golden eyes. "That's all you felt? You only felt guilty Edward? You didn't care that I was gone, and was never gone, you only felt guilt?"

He started to rub his temples before he answered. "Of course I was sad you were gone Bella, I couldn't bare the fact that you were gone, carrying all that hatred for me. I screwed up, and made you mad, and than you left. Of course I was upset."

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes, I wish that I could've caught up to you, and explained what happened, but than you were gone."

"Do you still feel guilty?"

"Is this twenty questions?"

"Yes." I smirked. "Edward, Blake was someone I dated to try to make you feel bad about lying to me, you should've told me that when you were 'hunting for those vampires' you were actually going to visit your vampire friends. You lied to me, than you tell me you cheated on me. How do you think I felt?"

"That's why I felt guilty."

I stared holes into his face, before wording my thoughts right. "Did you feel anything else?"

He turned his head away, and unfolded his arms. "I wish that I did, but no."

I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came to me. After all these years I thought that if I met Edward again, He'd convince me for another chance, and we'd live happily ever after, and it wasn't working out in that direction.

"Oh." Was I could manage to get out. "Than I guess I should just go." Edward sent me a pained expression.

"I still want to be your friend though."

I shook my head and started counting blades of grass. "Edward, I just don't think we could be friends anymore."

"We could try."

Why even bother? I would just see him everyday, and know that he was the reason I wasn't whole, the reason that my heart ached every passing moment.

"I guess. We could try, but it would still fail."

"Why would it fail Bella?"

"Edward, every time I would see you, talk to you, act like nothing happened, it would be a lie, I loved you, and you ripped my heart out!" I pulled my shirtsleeves up, and showed the scars I still had. "I still have these Edward, they never left my body as I was changing, and they haven't left yet, every time I look at these, I'd know that my _friend_ did this to me. We just can't even try to be friends, it might not hurt you, but I can assure you, that it would hurt me!"

I turned my body away from him, and switched my song on the Ipod. She hates me by Puddle of Mud came on.

Met a girl, thought she was grand  
fell in love, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued

in a trapped trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie

She fucking hates me  
trust  
she fucking hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away

She was queen for about an hour  
after that shit got sour  
she took all I ever had  
no sign of guilt  
no feeling of bad, no

In a trapped trip I can't grip  
never thought i'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie

that's my story, as you see  
learned my lesson and so did she  
now it's over and I'm glad  
'cause I'm a fool for all I've said

la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
she fucking hates me

"What are you listening to?" Edward asked me curiously.

"A song." I snapped.

"What song?"

I sighed. "This is awkward." He nodded in agreement.

"Maybe my family should just leave?" I offered.

"You can't make your family move."

I started to laugh. "You have no idea how easy that would be."

We sat in silence for several more minutes. I counted every blade of grass I could find; I was currently at 45,004.

"This is pathetic." I told him, but when I looked to see his expression, he was gone.

"Stupid vampire." I murmured, before returning to my grass counting, but I lost count.

I picked my body, and got prepared to run, but I saw a figure infront of me.

"Going somewhere babe?" He asked coyly. I smiled as I shook my head.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked him, inching closer to his face.

He had very pale skin, black messy medium length hair, and red eyes. Not red as in, human drinker, but red as in, I just got changed.

"When were you changed?" I asked him skeptically. He raised his eyebrows.

"You know?"

I laughed silently. "Sweet heart, I am one, so next time you think you're going to drink someone, make sure its not a vampire."

His smile vanished. "I don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Drink from humans." He grimaced. "That's murder, it's wrong."

I nodded in agreement. "It is, that's why I drink from animals."

"Same."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bench. "So what's your name?" I asked as we sat on the bench.

"Eric."

"I like that name."

He smiled, and it lit up his face, he looked very cute. "Thank you. What's yours?"

"Bella."

"I like your name too."

I felt my dead heart flutter. Eric was just too cute.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" I don't know why I asked, but I felt as though I had to, like someone was making me.

"No."

I got really excited. "Do you want to stay with my family? Or, I could give you directions to another covens house."

He nodded. "I guess, if its not to much to bother, I could stay with you." I smiled, as I pulled ourselves off the bench, and than I noticed that I never let go of his hand.

"Let's go than."

We started walking, before he stopped. "You know, the only reason I'm going with you is because I like you." I smiled, and nodded. "And, you're pretty cute."

"Well Mr. Eric, you're pretty cute yourself."

We walked to my house, hand in hand, talking the entire way. I truly felt happy for the first time in weeks.

**Okay, so that's it, I hope you liked it, and Sasha, I had to add him in, so yeah.**

**Bye!**

**Review**

**Donyel**


End file.
